Les black ops
by Demetra83
Summary: OS - S09 : Après son départ, Jack essaye de remonter le moral de Sam en l'emmenant sur un site secret... Léger ship ;)


Genre/Pairing : léger ship / Humour

Saisons : 9 Jack est général à Washington, Sam est colonel.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

Résumé : Après son départ, Jack essaye de remonter le moral de Sam.

NB : Je n'ai absolument aucune connaissance précise des entraînements des opérations spéciales, je me suis juste inspirée d'un documentaire. Merci de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le général jack O'Neill avait pris ses fonctions à Washington depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter était partie pendant un moment pour effectuer des recherches dans la zone 51 mais avait repris son poste au sein de SG1, aux côtés du lieutenant-colonel Cameron Mitchell, Teal'c et le docteur Daniel Jackson.

Depuis le départ de Jack de Cheyenne Mountain, la relation enfin autorisée entre les deux officiers n'avait pas avancé. Puisque Carter n'était plus sous les ordres directs de Jack, ils auraient pu vivre leur histoire mais la jeune femme n'avait pas supporté l'idée qu'il les quitte... qu'il LA quitte pour aller au Pentagone. De là, il veillait sur eux et rentrait tous les week-ends ou presque. Depuis son propre retour dans le Colorado, elle l'évitait. Daniel essayait de recoller les morceaux sans en avoir l'air mais Sam flairait toujours le piège et se faufilait. Jack et Sam souffraient tous les deux de cette situation mais ils étaient tous deux trop fiers pour faire le premier pas. Sauf que Jack dû prendre sur lui : Sam avait beaucoup de travail et était rentrée de sa dernière mission épuisée et démoralisée. Le général Landry avait prévenu Jack, car lui-même se faisait du souci pour son équipe. Jack avait pris son vendredi et était rentré dans le Colorado le jeudi soir. Il avait prévu une visite surprise au SGC le lendemain et voulait forcer Sam à lui faire face. La rumeur de la visite du général O'Neill fit le tour de la base mais n'arriva pas avant lui au labo de Sam.

_-"Alors Carter ? Toujours en train de travailler sur vos... trucs ?" _demanda-t-il du pas de la porte.

Il l'avait observé quelques instants. Elle était toujours aussi belle, bien que ses traits ne trahissent sa fatigue. Elle était penchée au-dessus d'un microscope et portait une blouse blanche sur son treillis. Elle avait légèrement sursauté en entendant la voix masculine mais s'était reprise aussitôt. Jack avait pu voir les coins de sa bouche s'étirer doucement pour esquisser un sourire, qu'elle chassa aussitôt. Elle était secrètement contente de le savoir là, si proche d'elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui montrer.

_-"Bonjour, mon général. De passage pour le week-end ?"_

_-"Comme toutes les semaines..."_

Elle quitta son poste de travail pour pianoter sur son ordinateur. Elle nota et enregistra ses observations et se tourna finalement vers Jack pour le regarder. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du général et ne dit rien pendant un instant. Elle se détourna et Jack comprit ses reproches silencieux. Elle respectait trop sa hiérarchie pour se montrer ouvertement en colère après lui.

_-"Je sais que vous avez besoin de vous défouler Carter, et je connais l'endroit parfait pour ça !"_

_-"Pardon ? Mais non je n'ai pas besoin de me défouler comme vous dites !" _s'écria Sam.

_-"Oh que si mais je comprends. Bref, j'ai vu avec Hank, je vous kidnappe !" _dit Jack, avec ce sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle.

Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de Sam et lui fit poser ce qu'elle avait en main.

_-"Aller, en route ! On quitte cet endroit sinistre et on va prendre l'air !" _ordonna-t-il.

Sam ne savait pas quoi répondre et suivit Jack quand il la prit par la main pour la faire sortir de son antre. Elle voulait se débattre mais le contact de sa main chaude sur elle l'en dissuada.

_-"Déposez votre blouse dans votre casier mais gardez le treillis, ça peut servir" _dit-il, en la jetant dans les vestiaires.

Il se changea rapidement, prenant une de ses anciennes tenues du SGC et sortit rejoindre Carter, qui patientait dans le couloir. Il la guida vers la sortie, la fit monter en voiture et prit la direction de l'autoroute. Sam allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais Jack la coupa.

_-"Pas de question Carter, vous verrez quand on y sera !"_ dit-il, sur ton faussement sérieux.

Sam fit par s'endormir, la tête contre la vitre passager. Jack la réveilla en douceur quand il stoppa la voiture.

_-"Aller Carter, on se réveille. C'est l'heure de la surprise !" _dit le général, joyeusement.

Sam ouvrit les yeux, bâilla et s'étira. Elle regarda ensuite le décor autour d'elle mais ne reconnut rien.

_-"Où sommes-nous ?" _

_-"Dans un centre de formation top secret des Black Ops ! C'est une chance que vous ayez dormi, j'aurais été contraint de vous tuer après, pour que vous ne dévoiliez pas l'adresse !"_

_-"Que fait-on ici, monsieur ?"_

_-"Alors ça Carter, c'est une très bonne question" _dit-il en sortant de la voiture.

Elle l'imita et il verrouilla sa voiture à distance, avant de reprendre :_ "Tous les ans à cette époque, se passent les journées de qualification. Je viens quand je peux pour donner un coup de main aux instructeurs pour les tests sont éliminatoires. Vous allez voir, c'est marrant !"_

_-"Marrant ?"_ dit Sam, ayant une conception différente de l'amusement.

Ils se présentèrent au poste de garde, à l'entrée du camp et l'officier les laissa passer après avoir fait les vérifications nécessaires.

_-"Général, colonel, bienvenue !" _dit-il, une fois sûr de leurs identités.

Ils furent accueillis par un homme légèrement bedonnant d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui avançait vers eux.

_-"Jack O'Neill ! C'est une joie de te voir depuis le temps !" _dit l'homme.

_-"Phil Gaunt ! Tu n'as pas changé !" _dit Jack.

_-"Tu es général mon vieux ! Bravo, personne n'aurait parié là-dessus !"_

Jack rit en entendant ces paroles, c'est la réflexion qu'il se faisait tous les jours quand il revêtait son uniforme.

_-"Colonel Carter, c'est une joie de vous rencontrer ! Bienvenue !"_ dit enfin Gaunt à Sam.

Celle-ci le salua et lui sourit. Gaunt avait été prévenu par l'officier à l'entrée que le général O'Neill arrivait avec le colonel Carter et c'est pour cela qu'il avait quitté ses hommes pour venir les accueillir en personne. Sauf qu'on ne l'avait pas prévenu que Carter était une femme superbe. Blonde, les yeux bleus, une grâce quasi féline dans les mouvements, une posture tonique mais féminine.

_-"Jack, tu viens punir ton colonel pour la journée ? Qu'a-t-elle fait de mal pour mériter ça ?" _demanda Gaunt en riant.

_-"Chut... Je lui fais croire que c'est une sortie ludique !"_

_-"Hum..."_ fit Sam, mal à l'aise.

_-"Colonel, je pense que mon vieil ami a oublié de vos dire que son passe-temps préféré est de venir ici, le jour des sélections et de martyriser les stagiaires. Il se venge de ce qu'on lui a fait subir il y a longtemps !"_

_-"Vieux ? Mais je ne suis pas si vieux !" _sécria Jack.

Sam pouffa de rire et cela lui valut un regard en biais de la part de Jack. Elle reprit contenance aussi sec. Gaunt les invita à le suivre et les guida vers un champ de tir.

_-"Aujourd'hui, ce sont les épreuves de tir, la préférée de Jack car elle dure jusqu'à tard dans la nuit !"_

Sam voulut demander le programme mais Jack la prit de court en lui expliquant que les stagiaires ne connaissaient pas d'avance ce qui les attendait et qu'il lui réservait également cette surprise.

Un murmure parcourut les rangs quand le trio arriva face aux stagiaires. Gaunt leur expliqua la première épreuve. Les stagiaires devaient tirer sur des cibles fixes. Elles étaient plus ou moins éloignées et le temps était couvert, ce qui ne rendait pas la tâche aisée. L'échec entrainait l'élimination. Sam se posta aux côtés de Gaunt pour regarder.

_-"Seule la moitié des stagiaires va rester à l'issue de la journée" _dit Jack à Sam.

_-"C'est vrai ?" _demanda Sam, surprise par le faible taux de réussite.

_-"On forme les meilleurs ici, madame. Sur le terrain, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur !" _dit un homme, qui semblait être le bras droit de Gaunt.

_-"Je le sais, major !" _répliqua Sam, piquée au vif.

Jack sourit en attendant la suite de l'échange mais le coup d'oeil que Gaunt donna à son major le dissuada d'ajouter quelque chose. Sam porta son attention sur le champ de tir.

A la fin de cette épreuve, deux stagiaires durent partir. Jack demanda à Sam si elle avait déjà tiré avec un fusil de sniper.

_-"Non, mon général" _dit-elle.

Gaunt l'invita donc à s'installer. Un navy seal lui céda sa place avec plaisir et la regarda se coucher par terre, ventre au sol, avec délectation. Mais il tourna la tête et rencontra le regard noir de Jack. Il se mit au garde-à-vous et attendit. Jack le mit au repos et s'accroupit à côté de Sam pour l'aider avec les réglages délicats de l'arme. Elle tira et toucha la cible, en pleine tête. Elle avait visé la cible la plus proche. Jack la félicita et l'aida à se relever. Elle arborait un grand sourire.

_-"Joli coup, colonel !"_ dit Gaunt.

Le petit groupe de stagiaires restants et leurs formateurs se dirigèrent vers le mess pour le déjeuner, avant de se rendre sur un nouveau champ de tir pour la nouvelle épreuve. Jack et Sam suivaient le mouvement. Le déjeuner s'était bien passé. Les instructeurs et les stagiaires étaient à des tables séparées et Gaunt expliqua le déroulement de la formation de plusieurs semaines. Sam était fascinée par son récit mais le repas touchait à sa fin.

_-"Ils passent sur des cibles mouvantes, mon général ?" _demanda Sam, en marchant aux côtés de Jack.

_-"Tout à fait, Carter" _confirma Jack.

La seconde épreuve laissa encore partir deux stagiaires. Sam n'osait pas demander à essayer aussi.

_-"Carter, cessez de vous dandiner de gauche à droite. Quelle est votre question ?"_ la gronda gentiment Jack.

_-"Je peux essayer ?"_

_-"Attention, c'est très lourd. Plus que le P90 auquel vous êtez habituée" _prévint Jack alors que Gaunt déposait une arme pesant 12 kg dans les mains de Sam. Elle prit position et tira sur une cible en mouvement. Elle fit mouche et fut applaudie par tout le monde. Elle rendit l'arme à Gaunt en le remerciant d'un de ses sourires éclatants, prouvant qu'elle appréciait cette journée. Le coeur de Jack se gonfla de joie, en voyant qu'elle se détendait un peu.

L'heure du dîner avait sonné et tout le monde retourna au mess.

_-"Alors, colonel, vous nous aviez caché vos talents de tireur..."_ dit Gaunt.

_-"Carter est un soldat émérite !" _dit fièrement Jack.

_-"Le général n'est pas objectif, nous avons travaillé bien trop longtemps ensemble !"_ dit Sam, confuse et troublée par les éloges.

_-"Je connais Jack depuis très longtemps et s'il fait des compliments à votre égard, c'est que vous les méritez !" _dit Gaunt.

Sam tenta de changer de sujet, en demandant : _"La journée est finie ?"_

_-"Oh non, colonel, ne croyez que les stagiaires vont s'en sortir à si bon compte !"_ dit Gaunt.

_-"Pourquoi ? Vous êtes déjà fatiguée madame ? Vous voulez que je vous fasse préparer une chambre ?"_ demanda le major Nichols.

_-"Major !"_ s'écria Jack, qui n'aimait pas le ton employé.

_-"Le fait que je m'intéresse à l'emploi du temps ne signifie en rien que je puisse être fatiguée, major ! D'ailleurs, la nuit est plutôt en rapport avec mon domaine de prédilection ! De plus, je suis assez habituée aux missions sur le terrain pour supporter facilement de nombreuses nuits blanches d'affilée !"_

_-"Le terrain, mais lequel ? Cheyenne Mountain et les radars ?"_

_-"La Guerre du Golfe, major et maintenant, si vous ne changez pas de ton quand vous vous adressez à mon colonel, je serais obligé de vous sanctionner !" _dit froidement Jack.

Il avait parlé tellement fort que tout le mess s'était tu et observait la scène.

_-"Nichols, retirez-vous dans vos quartiers, on réglera ça demain !" _dit Gaunt.

_-"Excusez-moi monsieur, le ton est monté plus vite que prévu" _dit Sam à Gaunt.

_-"Ne soyez pas désolée colonel, il commençait à me fatiguer depuis un moment et ça ne lui fait pas de mal de se faire remettre à sa place !"_

A l'issue du repas, les instructeurs appelèrent les stagiaires et leur donnèrent exactement trois minutes pour aller chercher leurs tenues ghillies de camouflage, les enfiler et se présenter à la sortie des dortoirs. Tout le monde courut et Sam les observa en souriant.

_-"Vous commencez à comprendre, Carter ?"_ demanda Jack.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, par-derrière et la frôlait presque. Elle hocha la tête pour lui répondre, incapable de laisser sortir un son de sa gorge. Elle frémissait presque à son contact. Cependant, en quittant le mess, la nuit était tombée, tout comme l'humidité. Sam se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer. Jack fit signe à Gaunt et celui-ci envoya chercher une veste polaire pour les deux officiers en visite.

Les stagiaires se présentèrent et Jack dit à Sam, tout bas : _"C'est ma partie préférée Carter, là on va rire ! Allez, venez !"_

Sam le suivit et se placa à quelques mètres de lui, à côté d'un autre instructeur, le long d'un cours d'eau.

_-"Colonel Carter, vous allez devoir leur crier dessus pour les motiver !" _dit l'instructeur en souriant.

_-"Vous plaisantez ? Je ne vais pas hurler sur ces hommes, ils ne m'ont rien fait !"_

_-"Vous ne voulez pas qu'ils meurent congelés ? On doit leur faire faire ce parcours dans l'eau glacée le plus vite possible. Une fois au bout, on leur fait faire des exercices et ils recommencent !"_

_-"Quoi ?" _s'écria Sam.

_-"Vos classes remontent, madame on dirait ! Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?"_

_-"Oh si mais j'ai toujours trouvé ça dur comme méthode de motivation..."_

_-"Bon aller, voilà le premier Carter !" _dit Jack, content comme un gosse.

Il trépignait d'impatience de motiver les troupes à aller plus vite. Ca rappela à Sam combien Jack O'Neill avait pu être dur en mission avec SG1 quand leurs vies avaient été en danger.

Cet homme lui manquait, mais il était bel et bien là devant elle, à engueuler un militaire couvert de boue, dans une eau à 6°C.

_-"Carter ! Faites-moi le plaisir de chercher au fond de vous votre rage et votre colère ! Leurs vies sur le terrain dépendent de cet entrainement !" _dit Jack.

Et c'est un peu intimidée que Samantha Carter se prit au jeu. Après un ou deux hommes passés dans la boue, juste sous ses pieds, elle se sentit plus à l'aise. Elle prenait exemple sur Jack et l'homme à ses côtés et s'amusait finalement assez bien. Elle comprenait la raison pour laquelle tout le monde était là. Les entrainements des Black Ops étaient parmi les plus durs au monde et elle savait pourquoi. Jack était un ancien de ce corps d'élite et elle le cernait mieux à présent.

Une fois que les stagiaires avaient fait trois plongeons dans le cours d'eau, Gaunt proposa à Sam de prendre un tuyau et de les arroser pour les doucher. Jack en prit un second et Sam aspergea les hommes, en rang devant eux.

_-"Bon aller, ça va, c'est tout pour ce soir !"_

La sélection continuait le samedi mais Jack avait d'autres projets. Au moment de partir, Gaunt offrit à Sam la veste polaire ainsi qu'un badge honorifique de sniper. Jack invita Sam à monter en voiture. Sam se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle comprenait mieux certaines des réactions de Jack, en ayant goûté à son univers, sa formation d'élite. Une fois sur l'autoroute, il engagea la conversation.

_-"Alors cette journée, Carter ?"_

_-"Je reconnais que c'était passionnant"_ répondit Sam, les yeux brillants.

_-"Si vous avez passé une bonne journée, alors je suis ravi."_

_-"Je.. hum, merci mon général" _dit doucement la jeune femme.

_-"Maintenant que tu es détendue, pourrais-tu reconsidérer mon offre de venir vivre avec moi à Colorado Springs ?"_

_-"Oui"_ souffla Sam.

_-"Oui tu vas y penser ou oui..."_

_-"Oui j'accepte !"_

C'est ainsi que Sam emménagea avec Jack et ils passèrent ensuite tous les week-ends ensemble.

**FIN**


End file.
